Cuentos de Lagunas
by Velasco
Summary: At the age of 3, Harry Potter was rather resigned to his lot in life. He was his cousin's punching bag and the object of his uncle's indifference. Until one fateful day trip away from Privet Drive brought him to a family he could call his own. Sequential drabble format.
1. Early Years: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and therefore do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mariela Diana Paredes Lujan had spent her life living in a quiet village deep in the Amazon of Peru. At almost three years old, all she knew was the clean air, trees taller than any building she had ever seen, the constant companionship of her older brothers, the warmth of her mother's hugs and the safety of her fathers arms. Everyday was filled with adventure as she and her brothers, Juan, Julian, and Jorge, frolicked in the sun, climbing trees and disturbing the wildlife. To put it simply, her life was a magical one – rather fitting as she came from a long line of witches and wizards.

* * *

Author's Note: There are roughly 24 pages of this story written so far and it is far from over - I have mulled over the plot for months. This will be a drabble format, all in sequential order and in varying lengths. Updates will be sporadic. Enjoy!


	2. Early Years: Chapter 2

June 1, 1983

Part 1

* * *

"Juan Dalmacio, Julian, Jorge, Maria! Come into the kitchen!"

The four siblings looked at each other, their mother never called for them to come in so early into their morning playtime. Juan Dalmacio, as the oldest, was the first to remove himself from his spot on the tree and started to round up his younger siblings.

"Come on, lets move before mamà gets angry. You know she'll make us wash the dishes by hand."

Jorge grumbled and headed for their house, Julian closely behind until he realized their sister wasn't following them.

"Mariela! We have to hurry!"

"Juan, look! I can make the flowers dance!"

And indeed, the flowers that Mariela had been collecting were dancing in front of her. Her hazel eyes twinkled with delight and her curly light brown hair trembled in excitement.

"That's great, Mariela, but we have to start moving if you don't want mamà to get upset."

"Okay, I'm bringing the dancing flowers. Mamà will like them."

"She will. Do you want a piggyback ride?"

"Sí!"

With Mariela on his back, Juan Dalmacio was able to catch up with their brothers and together they raced back together to see what news their mother had.

* * *

Author's Note: Harry's appearance is several chapters away still, but he will be introduced soon.


	3. Early Years: Chapter 3

June 1, 1983

Part 2

* * *

Dahlia Lorena Lujan Ruiz de Paredes took a deep breath after she called out for her children to come back in. She knew how much they enjoyed being able to spend their time outside soaking in the sun and nature; she had enjoyed it herself when she was a young girl and still vividly remembered fishing in the rivers with her brothers. So she had an idea of how much the news she was about to give them would affect them, especially her boys.

Bracing herself against the kitchen table, Dahlia was so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't hear the telltale _swoosh _of the floo activating. She almost shrieked when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Quickly turning around she was met with the tanned face of her husband, Juan Carlos Paredes Guiterrez. She looked into the familiar dark brown eyes that had so captivated her when she attended _Colegio Para el Progreso de los Niños Mágicos Peruanos, _and took in another deep breath.

"Juan Carlos! How dare you sneak up on me!"

"Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me."

Juan Carlos snorted and ran a hand through his almost black hair, Dahlia was easy to sneak up on and startle, especially since she always had her head in the clouds. She had been that way since they were children attending school together.

Narrowing her eyes, Dahlia prepared another retort but the sound their children approaching gave her pause, something that Juan Carlos noticed.

"You're worrying over nothing. The children will be fine with the news."

Sighing as she decided to plait her curly black hair, "I know they'll be fine but I hate the idea of this even if it is the best for the family."

"Mamà! Look at how the flowers dance!" Mariela cried out from her position on her eldest brother's back. "Papà, you're home!"

Juan Carlos lowered his daughter from his son's back, placing her gently on the floor. "Let's see the flowers dance, sweetie."

Nodding, Mariela put the flowers on the floor in front of her and scrunched up her face in intense concentration. It wasn't long until the flowers floated in front of her and swirled about, dancing.

"Are they doing the marinera?" asked Jorge as he breathlessly entered the kitchen, Julian right behind him.

"No, its huayno!" Mariela corrected her brother.

"That's amazing," praised Dahlia.

Jorge, suddenly confused, asked, "Papà, why are you home?"

Juan Carlos gestured for all the children to take a seat around the kitchen table before taking a seat himself; Dahlia opting to perch on his lap.

"Your mother and I have big news for all of you. You all know that I work with magical creatures, to keep them and people – Magic and Muggle – safe. Well, I was recommended for a job working as the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and I got the job."

Watching the reactions of his children was amusing. Juan Dalmacio, he could tell, understood what he was heading towards, Jorge and Julian looked excited at the thought of magical creatures. Maria, on seeing her brother's reactions was nodding very vigorously but had no real understanding of what he was saying.

"Juan – "

"I'm getting there, Dahlia, no worries. This job isn't in the Peruvian Ministry, kids. We're going to be moving to the UK."

"In a week."

* * *

Author's Note: Still no Harry yet, but at least they'll all be in the same country soon.


	4. Early Years: Chapter 4

\- June 7, 1983 -

* * *

Dahlia took a seat on her bed as she ran through everything that was left to do until they left Peru. Her boys hadn't erupted at the news of the move although their magic was acting up more than usually and Mariela was excited about a new place to explore.

"Dahlia, are you in here?"

"Mamà Josefa, come in."

Her mother-in-law walked into the emptied bedroom. The photographs that decorated the walls had been packed away, and the clothes that occupied the closet were on their way.

"How are Juan Carlos and the children?"

"Juan Carlos is excited, this is an amazing opportunity for him. The Peruvian Ministry is filled with so much corruption these days, not to mention how dangerous these Muggles are too. The boys are a bit upset, they'll miss their cousins, and Mariela can't wait."

"And you, Dahlia?"

"I'm worried. All that nonsense with that Dark Lord a few years back has me a bit worried. But Juan Carlos says that man is dead and their Ministry is in need of someone with hands on experience."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, would you like help packing? You're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, to both."

Hauling herself off the bed she followed her mother-in-law out and both women busied themselves with packing the last of the belongings. It wasn't until the last sock found its place that some of Dahlia's worry and stress eased away.


	5. Early Years: Chapter 5

\- June 8, 1983 -

* * *

Holding onto Juan Dalmacio's hand tightly, Mariela stretched out her hand to the old Sublime wrapper. Looking up, she smiled at her father before opening up her eyes wide at the tug at her midsection. Everything blurred, until she landed onto something soft and squishy.

"Mariela, get off!"

"Sorry, Jorge!"

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, Pardee Family. Is that right?"

"Close, it's Paredes," replied Juan Carlos in lightly accented English, "Now, there's supposed to be a Floo?"

"Yes, just outside this room and down the hall. First, if you and your wife could sign here and you can be on your way."

Keeping a tight grasp on her brother's hand as they walked down the hall, Mariela tried to take in as much as she could; all the witches and wizards particularly intrigued her.

In Peru, witches and wizards kept to small familial villages until they attended _Colegio Para el Progreso de los Niños Mágicos Peruanos_ located on the outskirts of Lima. After leaving school, Peruvian magical folk went back to the villages they came from, as living in thickly populated cities was too dangerous. There was a great deal of superstition in Peruvian culture and suspicion of _illicit activities_ ran rampant in the country. So to see such an overabundance of magical folk was fascinating to the almost-three-year-old.

Pulled to a sudden stop, Mariela realized that her parents had been talking for a while.

"Now, Juan Dalmacio, you will go through first with Julian, remember to say very clearly Viper's Tooth. Mariela, you'll go with your father and Jorge, you'll be with me."

Nodding eagerly, Mariela dropped her brother's hand and grabbed onto her fathers.


	6. Early Years: Chapter 6

June 23, 1983

Part 1

* * *

Mariela was frustrated. She missed the warm sun, the heat, and the dirt between her toes. They had been living in their new house for just over three weeks now and she wanted to explore. After all, there was only so much mischief she and her brothers could get up to when they were cooped up.

"Mariela! Come downstairs!" yelled Dahlia, "And remember your shoes!"

"We're going outside?"

"We're going to a museum."

Mariela looked confused. Looking at her brothers she could tell that they were a bit confused as well.

"We're headed to the Museum of London. It'll be good for you all to learn about the country you'll be living in," explained Dahlia.

"That sounds boring," complained Jorge and Julian in unison.

"Yeah, boring!" parroted Maria.

"You'll enjoy it, now get your shoes on and we'll head out."


	7. Early Years: Chapter 7

June 23, 1983

Part 2

* * *

"Boy, get in the kitchen right now!" yelled Vernon Dursley.

An almost three-year-old Harry Potter, blinked his eyes blearily. He had spent most of his night brushing spiders off his pillow and must have missed breakfast if his uncle's tone was any indication. Leaving his cupboard for the kitchen, Harry noticed the presents and realized what was going on.

"Good, now today we'll be celebrating Dudley's birthday and we'll head to the museum. Dudley's such a bright little tyke, and you could do with learning something new," explained Vernon.

Dudley preened under the attention and looked eager to discover what was meant by museum. Harry was careful to not look too excited and opted for pulling at the sleeve of his overlarge shirt.

"Put this on boy, we won't have anyone asking questions," said his aunt Petunia Dursley as she handed Harry a set of clean clothes. Harry nodded and headed back to his cupboard to change. "Hurry, we'll be headed out in five minutes."

Closing the cupboard, Harry quickly inspected the set of clothes. It was simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt but both were sized to fit his small frame better than what he usually wore. He changed quickly and waited by the door quietly until his uncle, aunt and cousin were ready and then they were out the door. Harry was strapped into Dudley's old car seat as he was so small for his age, and Dudley into his booster seat as he had not grown out of his beach ball tendency. Harry opted to look out the window, eager to enjoy the day and get away from his cousin who enjoyed playing rough.

It wasn't long before they made it to the Museum of London, Dudley was quickly bored but Harry couldn't get enough of the different exhibits. He was particularly fascinated by the Medieval London exhibit and it was here that he lost sight of his relatives.

Harry was nervous. He had never liked crowds much, and now that he had become separated from his relatives he wondered if they would bother to look for him. He knew that his aunt and uncle disliked him, the withheld meals and terrible hand me downs were evidence of that. His cousin used him as a punching bag without consequence. To keep from inciting their displeasure, Harry kept quiet and to himself.

Maybe that meant that they wouldn't leave him behind?

But if they did leave him behind, wouldn't that be amazing? He decided to not worry about it, there was still plenty of time for his aunt or uncle to find him. Lost in the exhibit, Harry never noticed the small girl that he was steadily approaching until they finally collided.


	8. Early Years: Chapter 8

June 23, 1983

Part 3

* * *

"Ouch!" cried out Mariela as she was knocked to the floor. She cradled her arms as she had thrown them out to catch herself and looked at the boy who had knocked into her. It was a small boy, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was about her size, but he looked skinnier and a touch afraid.

"Como te llamas?"

The boy looked confused, and she realized that he couldn't understand her. Grabbing onto his arm she dragged him over to her mother.

"Mamà, este niño me empujó!" said Mariela.

Dahlia looked the boy over and asked him, in thickly accented English, "What's your name?"

The boy stared back at her and just as she was about to repeat the question he replied in a small voice, "Harry."

"Are you alone?"

Harry didn't respond to the question.

"Juan Dalmacio, Julian, Jorge, ven conmigo!" said Dahlia as she grabbed Harry and Mariela's hands.

The three boys came into sight and followed after Dahlia as she led all the children to a help desk.

"Excuse me, sir, I found this boy alone. Could you help me find his family?" asked Dahlia.

* * *

Author's Note: There's one final part to this day left.


	9. Early Years: Chapter 9

June 23, 1983

Part 4

* * *

Harry was confused, the girl that he had knocked into was speaking very quickly in a language that was most definitely not English to three boys who he assumed where her brothers although they didn't at all resemble her. The small girl had light coloring, with curly light brown hair and hazel eyes. The boys however, had dark brown skin, with black hair and dark eyes; they greatly resembled their mother who had just as dark coloring. The girl was gesturing towards him now, which made him a bit worried. The boys were older and bigger than him, would they be upset with him for knocking her down?

"Harry? Did someone bring you here to the museum?" said Dahlia.

Harry only nodded in response to which Dahlia sighed. She turned back to the security guard, who in turned clicked on the speaker system.

"ATTENTION. A BOY WITH BLACK HAIR, GREEN EYES, WEARING BLUE JEANS AND A BROWN T-SHIRT HAS BEEN FOUND. PLEASE HEAD TO THE DESK IN THE MEDIEVAL LONDON EXHIBIT TO IDENTIFY HIM" blared over the loudspeaker system.

Harry jumped at the sound. He wondered if his aunt and uncle would actually pick him up. They weren't pleased with him sleeping in this morning, and they always complained about how much they cost him. He hardly noticed when the boys and girl circled around him.

"Harry?" said the girl. He nodded in response.

The girl then pointed at herself and said, "Mariela." She then pointed at the three boys standing next to her. "Juan, Julian, Jorge."

Harry nodded and repeated the names as he pointed at the correct child. They all broke out into identical smiles and began to chatter in the foreign language that he couldn't place again. As the girl grabbed his hand and started to say something he noticed someone familiar in the background.

It was his Aunt Petunia. Her blond hair had been pulled up, likely from running after Dudley, and she wore a strange look on her face. She took a step forward and then hesitated. A crowd of people blocked her from Harry's view and once they cleared he could no longer see her.


	10. Early Years: Chapter 10

June 23, 1983

Part 5

* * *

After spending two hours waiting for someone to arrive and claim Harry, Dahlia gathered all the children and walked towards the nearest police station. Dahlia couldn't believe what was happening, could someone have actually abandoned this sweet boy? Finally, she was able to locate a police station although she didn't hear anything she liked. After spending a few hours speaking to several police officers, she was able to gain temporary custody until someone came forward to claim Harry. Harry wasn't forthcoming about who had brought him to the museum, only giving his name, age and birthday.

"Mamà, are we going home now? We're hungry!" asked Juan Dalmacio.

"Can we bring Harry?" asked Mariela as she held onto Harry's hand.

Smiling Dahlia replied, "Yes, we're finally going home and we'll be bringing Harry with us. Harry, we're going to take you home with us, would you like that?"

Looking up with wide green eyes, Harry nodded yes.

"Good, hold onto my hand. I'll explain everything once we're home."

Dahlia had walked all of them to a rather drab looking pub. The inside had dim lighting and was filled with the quiet murmur of its occupants. All of who sported rather strange clothing. Leading all of them to a fireplace, Dahlia threw in powder from her pocket that turned the fire green.

"Jorge, you'll go with Julian. Remember to say it clearly." Said Dahlia.

Nodding earnestly Julian grabbed hold of his younger brother hand, the both of them entering the fireplace before saying, "Viper's Tooth!" They vanished in a swirl of green flames.

"Juan Dalmacio, take your sister." The ten-year-old stepped forward and pulled his sister forward before they too disappeared into the flames.

"Harry, I'll be needing you to hold onto my hand very tight. Keep your eyes closed too," explained Dahlia.

Looking very apprehensive, Harry did as ordered. The green flames tickled as they entered the fireplace. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard Dahlia say, "Viper's Tooth."

They spun about quickly until they finally slowed down. When Dahlia picked him up, Harry opened his eyes.

"Not so bad, right?" said Dahlia as she moved to brush off the soot that had gathered in his clothing. "Children, head upstairs and get ready for dinner."

The children disappeared in a cloud of noise as Dahlia settled Harry into one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table. "Harry, dear, I would like to explain a few things to you."

* * *

Author's Note: And there we have it. Harry has joined the Paredes'. I have been thinking about writing a piece from Petunia's POV about her feelings towards Harry, although that might be a stand-alone piece as opposed to another chapter here. She may also make an appearance, but not for a very long while.


	11. Early Years: Chapter 11

July 1, 1983

* * *

Harry could hardly believe how his life had changed in just a matter of days. First, with his aunt abandoning him at the museum. He couldn't believe that she would actually do it, even if he had dreamed about living with his parents in a loving family. Second, that he was living with a loving family. The Paredes family was very welcoming to Harry, and despite the language barrier, he spent most of his days playing with the children. And third, that magic was real.

Dahlia had spent a few hours explaining about the magical world, and that she was a witch, her husband a wizard, and their children had also inherited the ability to wield magic. Harry could hardly believe it all; it certainly explained how they were able to get from London to their home in just a matter of seconds.

Aside from explaining the magical world, she also went on to explain that he would be living with them until someone came forward to claim him. (Although it was very clear that he had in fact been abandoned.) If no one did come forward, she would discuss Harry staying with them permanently with her husband. Harry was confident that his aunt and uncle would not look for him.


	12. Early Years: Chapter 12

July 5, 1983

* * *

"Harry! Come play!" cried out Mariela.

Looking up from the picture book Dahlia had given him, Harry responded, "'kay. I'll play!"

He ran after Mariela, who ducked quickly out of sight and hardly believed his life. He had played every day with children his own age, and was quickly picking up Spanish; almost as quickly as the other kids were picking up English. He wound up outside and looked up at the trees surrounding the house.

"Here!" called out Mariela. He looked to his left and found her halfway up a tree. He climbed slowly, still not used to the action, until he reached the branch below Mariela. He had learned quickly that Mariela was an expert climber of trees; his first attempt required the assistance of Mr. Paredes to get down. They spent part of their afternoon climbing trees, until the older boys joined them. After that they spent their time racing around the property until they collapsed in a heap in the living room. Life was good for Harry Potter.


	13. Early Years: Chapter 13

July 19, 1983

Part 1

* * *

Harry had spent the morning reading and learning Spanish as the Paredes children did the same although they spent time practicing their English. They took a brief break before lunch that Harry was eagerly looking forward too; he was greatly enjoying the regular and filling meals. Harry was laying on the floor coloring with Mariela. Jorge settled down to join them in coloring, while Juan Dalmacio and Julian read on the couch above them. Harry looked back at the picture he was working on before reaching for a red crayon not too far from him. Just as he was about to close his fingers around it, Jorge snatched it away.

"Hey! I want that!" cried out Harry.

Sticking out his tongue, Jorge replied, "Too bad" before concentrating on drawing.

Curling small fingers into fists, Harry cried out "I want that!"

"No."

Getting to his feet with his fists clenched by his side, Harry cried out again for the crayon.


	14. Early Years: Chapter 14

July 19, 1983

Part 2

* * *

Juan Dalmacio noticed it first. The slight tremble of the loose crayons on the floor at Harry's first protest, and the next he noticed the crayons coming up off the floor. As Jorge and Mariela were quietly drawing, Jorge a bit smug, he knew it could only be one person responsible for the levitating crayons.

"Jorge."

But it was too late. With Harry's last cry, the crayons pelted Jorge.

"Oyé! Que fue eso!" yelled Jorge.

"Harry?"

"I'm sorry," said Harry quietly.

"It's okay, dear. This means that you can do magic. You're a wizard, Harry," explained Dahlia from the room's doorway.


	15. Early Years: Chapter 15

July 19, 1983

Part 3

* * *

"He's a wizard?"

"Yes, Juan. Mariela has been showing him tricks since lunchtime; his magic is very strong," explained Dahlia. "Juan Carlos, what's wrong?"

Juan Carlos had gone very quiet and still and at her question he jumped as if startled, "I heard something when I was work today." As he opened his mouth to explain a crash was heard in the adjacent room.

* * *

_Author's Note: The news of Voldemort never did make its way completely to Peru, particularly the details of his defeat. The Peruvian Magical Government, much like their Muggle counterpart, was dealing with corruption and scandal when Voldemort rose to power. It's this same issue that drove Juan Carlos to find employment outside of Peru._


	16. Early Years: Chapter 16

July 22, 1983

* * *

"Juan Dalmacio was doing some reading today."

"Really?"

"Juan, he found something about a boy named Harry Potter who defeated a dark wizard."

Juan Carlos looked up from the Daily Prophet he had been reading, "That dark wizard that was causing trouble here a few years ago?"

"Yes."

Looking at her husband carefully Dahlia continued, "Is this what you wanted to tell me about the other day?"

"Juan Carlos, explain to me now what you know."

"There were some men talking about it a few days ago. That dark wizard came to their house; He tried to kill him after He killed his parents. Dahlia," Juan Carlos paused. "He should be dead, but he survived somehow."

"No."

"Dahlia, they call him the boy who lived."

Hugging herself as if suddenly chilled, Dahlia shook her head. "What do we tell him? The rest of the children? What should we do?"

"We'll take him in, just as we planned. We won't treat him any differently. He deserves that, Dahlia." Juan Carlos hugged Dahlia close and said, "We'll tell the children the truth. A dark wizard tried to hurt Harry and we need to keep him safe."

Dahlia nodded in agreement and returned Juan Carlos' hug.


	17. Early Years: Chapter 17

**July 30, 1983**

* * *

Quickly peeking around the corner, Mariela crept quietly into the living room. She ducked behind the couch, hugging the back of it as she steadied her breathing. She could hear soft scratching and light mumbling coming from the other side of the couch. She decided to belly crawl to move from behind the couch ever so slowly. She reared back into a small crouch before pouncing.

"Oof!"

Mariela cackled as she rolled off of Harry. Jorge barely noticed and Juan Dalmacio simply spared a quick glance over the top of his book.

"Hola Harry."

"Hiya Mariela."

"Play now?"

Nodding eagerly, Harry scrambled to his feet and chased after Mariela who had quickly left the room. Their screams of laughter rang in the hallway and echoed after them as they lost themselves in the house.

With laughter in her voice Dahlia said, "I see Mariela and Harry are playing now."

"They're just as bad as Jorge and Julian, Mamà," whined Juan Dalmacio.

"Oyé, like they don't all amuse you. Anyway, It's Harry's birthday tomorrow, he'll be turning three and I want his first birthday with us to be a memorable one."

"Birthday?" asked a small voice from behind Dahlia.

In the doorway stood Mariela and Harry hand-in-hand.

"Yes, tomorrow is Harry's birthday and I'm planning on a small party."

"A party? With presents? I've never had a present before," said Harry in a small voice.

"Yes, with presents."

Harry smiled big before running out the room with Mariela hot on his heels.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the lag in updates, between schoolwork and actual work I've been stretched thin and haven't had time to focus on this story. Also, if I haven't mentioned it before this is a drabble format story so some chapters will be shorter than others - some potentially quite brief although I do take care to combine small chapters. There are time skips coming up so there is that to look forward to. Petunia will also be popping in. To those who are curious I have about a quarter of this story written down but the majority of it is mapped out.


	18. Early Years: Chapter 18

\- July 31, 1983 -

* * *

The sun shone bright the morning of July 31st, 1983. Dahlia had awoken earlier than usual, a whole set of carefully crafted plans for the day in mind. Bacon sizzled and popped in the frying pan, eggs sat warm and scrambled in a large plate on the counter, and the freshly baked bread adorned the table. Light footsteps sounded on the steps and without turning, Dahlia said.

"Juancito, wake up the children please. Then help me squeeze the oranges."

Turning back around, Juan Carlos clambered back up the stairs towards the children's rooms. In the first room, where Juan Dalmacio slept alone, Juan Dalmacio showed signs of being perfectly awake. Sharing a look with his eldest, Juan Dalmacio left the comfort of his bed to gently awaken his brothers in the next room.

The room across from them belonged to Harry and Mariela, although it had been simply Mariela's to start but over the past few weeks Harry's belongings slowly made their way into her room. They were both cuddled tightly under the covers as Harry still had a tendency to slip into the closet if Mariela held him too loosely.

Approaching the edge of the bed on quiet feet, Juan Carlos caught sight of bright green eyes. Harry was awake.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. How long have you been awake?"

"Since Mariela started to snore," Harry responded with a big smile as indeed Mariela was snoring softly.

"Well then, would you like to see if you can get out of bed and help me make orange juice?"

Nodding vigorously, Harry tried to remove himself from Mariela's grasp only for her to hold on tighter. He managed to wriggle free of one arm but her legs held onto his tightly. Juan managed to halfway free Harry when Mariela's arms snaked back around Harry's waist.

"Mariela, you're awake aren't you?"

She snorted and exploded in giggles as she released Harry from her hold. Juan grabbed hold of her and proceeded to tickle her, Harry joining in shortly after.

"Basta!" cried out Mariela before darting off the bed and down the stairs.

Sharing smiles, Juan Carlos gathered Harry in his arms and brought him downstairs where the rest of the children were already seated around the kitchen table. Although Julian was fast asleep, Jorge on the verge of nodding off, and Mariela was showing off her climbing skills with Juan Dalmacio's help. Juan Carlos placed Harry on an empty seat before bringing over plates heaped with breakfast food.

"Now, before we eat breakfast, lets sing something special for the birthday boy," said Dahlia.

Feeling a touch overwhelmed after being sung to, Harry eagerly ate to distract himself. He couldn't quite believe how his luck had turned out. The past month that he had spent with the Paredes family had been beyond his wildest dreams. He couldn't imagine his life being any better.

"Niños, before you head upstairs to get ready, we would like to discuss something with all of you," said Juan Carlos.

"Juan Carlos and I have been talking about this since the day you joined this family, Harry," began Dahlia.

"Harry, how would you like to be a permanent part of this family?" asked Juan Carlos.

With wide eyes, Harry slowly looked at all the people seated at the table. Mariela, Jorge and Julian bore similar looks of excitement. Juan Dalmacio was more restrained than his younger siblings, although he too smiled brightly at the thought of Harry joining their family.

Turning back to Dahlia and Juan Carlos, Harry asked, "I won't have to leave?"

"Never," said Dahlia, "you would be our son."

"Yes, yes, I want to stay!" cried Harry as he jumped onto Dahlia's lap.

Smiling at each other, Dahlia then said, "That's perfect. We have an old spell, it's will make you a permanent part of this family."

"That's right," said Juan Carlos, "Come children, let's gather what we need."

* * *

Author's Note: It has been about a month since Harry was seemingly abandoned by his relatives. In that time it can be assumed that no one has come forward to claim Harry. In recognizing Harry's history, Dahlia and Juan Carlos chose to bring Harry into their family, how exactly they do so will not be detailed until later but rest assured that from this point forward Harry has become a permanent part of the Paredes Lujan Family. This was the scene that I had the most trouble with and I am still not pleased with the final iteration but pleased enough to share it.


	19. Early Years: Chapter 19

\- September 1, 1984 -

JDP(11), JAP(9), JCP(6), HP&amp;MDP(4)

* * *

"Juan Dalmacio, do you have everything packed away in your trunk?" asked Dahlia.

"Si, mama," replied Juan Dalmacio.

"Perfect, where are your brothers? We need to leave in five minutes if we want to get to the station on time." Said Dahlia.

"We're here!" cried out Julian and Jorge.

"Us too!" said Harry and Mariela.

"Good, let's head out."

. .

"Juan, do you really have to go?" said Mariela in a small voice.

"Hermanita, we all need to go to school," replied Juan Dalmacio, "besides you'll have Julian, Jorge and Harry."

"That's right! We'll be able to play all the time!" said Harry.

"You'll never be bored with us!" added Jorge.

"Juan, you'll remember to write us, right?" asked Julian.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget you guys."

Dahlia watched with a smile as Jorge, Harry, and Mariela clung tightly to Juan Dalmacio. Julian stood closely, with an arm slung around Jorge.

. .

Juan Dalmacio looked out of a window of the Hogwarts Express. He had managed to find a quiet cabin and was watching his siblings and mother waiting on the platform. He would miss his siblings, they were always eager to include him in their shenanigans and he enjoyed helping them throughout the day, but he was looking forward to learning and using magic at Hogwarts.

As the Hogwarts Express started to pull away he watched his sister try to run after it and Harry holding her back. He sighed and shook his head as the door to his compartment slid open.

"Hello, mind if I join you?" asked a redheaded boy who looked to be his age.

"Sure, take a seat," replied Juan. "I'm Juan Dalmacio Paredes Lujan."

"That's a mouthful."

"Sorry," said the redhead looking abashed, "Names Charlie Weasley."

"It's alright, my family and I moved over from Peru about a year ago," explained Juan.

"Where those all your siblings on the platform?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, I've got three younger brothers and a little sister. Julian, Jorge, James and Mariela."

"Wow, I'm the second oldest in my family. I've got an older brother, four younger brothers and a sister. Bill, he's a third year in Gryffindor, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny."

Smiling, Juan said, "Its going to be nice to get away, right? I'll miss them but they can get to be a bit much."

"I get it. So, do you know what house you want?" asked Charlie. "I'd like Gryffindor, my parents were both Gryffindors."

"I think I'd like Gryffindor too, although Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad," replied Juan.

. .

Adjusting their robes, they made their way off the train where they were greeting by a rather large fellow.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!"

"I know him! My brother told me about him, that's Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper," whispered Charlie to Juan. Nodding, Juan and Charlie both climbed in a boat joined shortly by two others.

"Wotcher, names Tonks," said the girl who had climbed in the boat behind them.

"I'm Charlie, this is Juan, who are you?"

"I'm Simon."

The four quietly conversed until the boat docked and they climbed back out. Walking into the entrance hall they all grew quiet. They followed a stern witch, Professor McGonagall, into the Great Hall, filing between the center tables before a stool bearing a battered hat. The first years looked nervously at each other, as Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and began to call out names.

"Juan Paredes Lujan."

Looking nervously at Charlie, Juan stepped forward taking the hat from Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm, well you're certainly unexpected. Intelligent, ambitious, brave, loyal… you'd be an asset to any house." Whispered the Sorting Hat.

"Gryffindor, please."

"Really? Well then…. GRYFFINDOR!"

Sighing in relief, Juan surrendered the Sorting Hat to Professor McGonagall and made his way to Gryffindor table. He watched the rest of the sorting and as Charlie too was sorted into Gryffindor. They shared a look of amazement as the table's surface was suddenly covered in mouth-watering food. Digging in, Juan knew that this was just the start of great things to come.

* * *

Author's Note: Small skip forward as Juan Dalmacio is the first to head off to Hogwarts.


	20. Early Years: Chapter 20

\- October 31, 1984 -

* * *

"Mama, I'm bored!" whined Mariela.

"If you read that book you might not be bored," responded Dahlia to her daughter.

Huffing in annoyance, Mariela attempted to focus on the picture book in front of her. It was difficult though, Mariela had managed to read through it twice now, and still she couldn't go off and play. Meanwhile, Harry sat across from Mariela, deep in concentration as he mouthed the words to himself.

Looking back and noticing that their mother had stepped back into the kitchen, Mariela took her chance. She slipped underneath the table and quickly planned her escape route. She could definitely slip out through the window and be in a tree before anyone noticed.

Quick as a flash, Mariela sprinted towards the open window that taunted her with its quiet breeze and grasped the sill. She almost had a firm hold of it before she felt herself get picked up. She went limp in her mother's grasp as she was carried back over to the low table where Harry still sat undisturbed.

"You sit here, 15 more minutes and then we'll pick out a book to read together," said Dahlia firmly.

Pouting, Mariela slumped in the chair, defeated.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Small edits in this chapter. To answer some questions, Harry's life before he became a part of this family will be addressed (i.e. life with the Dursleys) as will Dumbledore's awareness (or lack of) his current location.


	21. Early Years: Chapter 21

\- December 31, 1984 -

On the eve of the New Year, Juan Dalmacio found himself seated at the kitchen table of his family's home. He was working furiously on a Potions assignment; his mother had been displeased to discover that he had failed to start on his assignments that morning and ordered him to complete them immediately. He had another hour before his mother would begin preparing for their New Year's Eve dinner. As his quill scratched across the parchment, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Juan?"

Looking towards the doorway, Juan Dalmacio smiled and said, "Hi Harry."

Harry sidled up to Juan's side and peered up at what he had written. Looking confused Harry asked, "What are you writing?"

"Its my Potions' assignment, I need to write about the properties of Mandrakes," Juan explained.

"Oh."

Juan lifted his Potions text closer.

"What are Mandrakes?"

Smiling again Juan lifted Harry onto his lap and began to explain what Mandrakes were and their properties. As Harry peppered him with questions, Juan found himself still able to write. Every now and then Harry would ask him a particularly insightful question that led Juan to consider seriously as another point for his essay. In these moments, Harry would wait quietly before asking another question.

. .

Dahlia entered the kitchen to find Harry and Juan, heads bent towards each other, as the pair discussed Potions. She smiled and left quietly, deciding to wait another half-hour before beginning dinner to give the brothers time together.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A glimpse into some brother bonding and an introduction to Harry's burgeoning interest in potions.


	22. Early Years: Chapter 22

\- February 21, 1985-

"Mamà?"

"Si, mijo."

"Is there another book on Potions ingredients?"

"No."

"But perhaps I can ask your Papà to pick one up on his way home."

"Really?"

"Si. Now, Harry, find Mariela and you two can play until lunch."

Dahlia smiled as Harry ran off to find his sister. Since Juan Dalmacio had left to return to Hogwarts, Harry had been reading through all the books they had on Potions ingredients but had finally exhausted their library. If only Mariela showed the same interest in reading, it was a miracle if she read any book for longer than fifteen minutes. Sighing, she made her way to make good on her promise.

* * *

Author's Note: When I say that Harry is reading, recall that he is 3 years old. So when he is reading through all these books he's more or less skimming through the pages and getting some of the words.


	23. Early Years: Chapter 23

-March 20, 1985-

"I expect you to be able to tell me every part of that book once you're done, understood Mariela?"

"Si, Mamà," mumbled Mariela.

Slumping into her seat as she stared at the open pages of her book, Mariela was frustrated. Julian, Jorge, and Harry had already finished their studies for the morning and had been let out to play a half-hour ago. She forced herself to reread the book in front of her for a fourth time, not that her mother believed her, as her brothers flashed across the window immersed in a game of tag.

Sighing loudly, Maria wished that she at the very least something more interesting to read than some book about a fat worm.

* * *

Author's Note: The Hungry Caterpillar is the book Mariela is reading.


	24. Early Years: Chapter 24

\- June 17, 1985 -

Harry held tightly to his mother's hand with his right as his left hand grasped his sister's hand. They were weaving through the crowd at King's Cross headed to pick up his oldest brother. Julian and Jorge had elected to stay home and prepare a welcome home celebration with their father but Mariela had insisted that she and Harry be allowed to pick up Juan Dalmacio.

Harry felt his mum's hand tighten around his as they approached the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. He was confused as she picked up her pace ever so slightly.

"Mamà!" cried Mariela as their mother continued her path toward the wall.

Closing his eyes as they continued to walk forward Harry waited for a collision that never came. Carefully opening one eye, he was surprised to see several families dressed in robes and a sign overhead with the words _Platform 9 ¾. _He looked up and caught his mum's eyes as they crinkled in mirth.

"Mamà, you weren't kidding!"


	25. Early Years: Chapter 25

\- June 23, 1985 -

-Part 1-

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a busy wizard. He spent most of his days as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also happened to be the Supreme Mugwump and the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Not to mention the frequent letters he received from various magic folk asking for his counsel on all sorts of matters.

Therefore, it could be easy to imagine how the matter of the placement of one Harry James Potter was easily forgotten. After all, the boy had been placed with family and their home warded against evil still present in their world. Minerva McGonagall, acting Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, Head of Gryffindor and long-time friend, had cautioned him to keep a close eye on the boy but he knew his judgment was sound. There could be no better place for Harry James Potter than with his blood family.


	26. Early Years: Chapter 26

\- June 23, 1985 -

-Part 2-

"Albus, have you considered visiting the Potter boy?" asked Minerva McGonagall.

At his lack of response Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Albus, those were the worst Muggles I have ever seen, you must co-"

"Minerva, he's safest with his family. If you are so concerned I encourage you to visit and see for yourself," responded Albus. Indeed, he was quite frustrated that she refused to trust his judgment.

...

Sitting on a garden wall, even as a cat, was never comfortable. For Minerva McGonagall, the discomfort was worsened by what she had seen all day or rather what she had not seen. Albus would need to know right way that Harry James Potter was missing.


	27. Early Years: Chapter 27

\- June 25, 1985 -

Petunia Dursley had been having a quiet day with her son. Her husband had left early in the morning to prepare for an important meeting and her son, Dudley, had just awakened. As an infant, Dudley had been fussy and difficult to settle but as a toddler he had become rather easy-going.

Today he had decided to entertain himself with a picture book his Aunt Marge had sent along for his birthday. She watched him carefully from her seat on the couch until a sharp knock startled the both of them.

She walked to the door and peered through the peephole, only to gasp in surprise. With shaking hands she unlocked the door.

"Petunia, would you be so kind as to let me in?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

Nodding quickly, she gestured mechanically toward the sitting room before shutting the door firmly behind her. Dumbledore had seated himself on the couch, Dudley gazed at him completely entranced by the bright purple robes.

"Where is Harry, Petunia?" asked Dumbledore in a quiet voice.

Seating herself across from him she responded, "Gone."

"How long has he been gone and where has he gone to?"

Petunia gathered Dudley who whined as his book fell to the floor before answering the question. "Last year. I'm not sure where he is."

"You were meant to care for him. I-"

"He was dangerous!" Petunia shrilled, her face red. "He hurt my boy! My Dudley!"

"And that was reason enough to abandon an innocent child!"

"I took a chance. I had no choice…I let my boy suffer, not again," she replied, shaking her head. Dudley was quiet on her lap, sensing the tension in the room. "He's safe."

"Safe? How could you know that if you don't know where he is?" asked Dumbledore in a cold voice.

"I…there was a woman. He's safe."

"A woman? He was taken? By whom?"

"No, not taken. I-I…we had gone to the museum. I was holding his hand and then let go. He…he was lost in the crowd. When I saw him again he was talking to a woman. She had a little girl and few older boys with her. Her children I think. He's safe."

Petunia looked up, scarcely aware of when she had looked away and met his gaze. "He's safe."

Looking back at her fiercely, "Lily would be so disappointed."

With a loud crack he disappeared.

Dudley cried at the sound and Petunia joined in. Ashamed of her weakness, but secure in the knowledge that her nephew was safe. He had to be safe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would recommend reading The Plight of Petunia (another story I've written). It's meant as a companion piece to this story and details what prompted Petunia to place Harry in the cupboard under the stairs. It's quick read and ends the month before this story starts.


	28. Early Years: Chapter 28

\- October 31, 1988 -

Staring out across the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore wondered if the mystery of Harry Potter would be solved. It had been two years since he had discovered that Harry was missing from his family's home and all his leads had turned up nothing.

It was a most curious thing. The Muggle security officer at the Museum remembered the incident, lost and unclaimed children were a rare occurrence, but there was no report of the incident. Even the local police station had no report of a missing child despite being able to recall the day as if it were yesterday. Why, it was almost as if the reports had disappeared by magic.


	29. Early Years: Chapter 29

\- December 30, 1989 -

-Part 1-

Juan Carlos was busy finishing up paperwork for a new law that if passed would provide those afflicted with lycanthropy with Wolfsbane Potion at a reduced price, if they were currently employed. His original draft of the law, which had been soundly rejected by the Wizengamot, would have provided Wolfsbane Potion free of cost to all werewolves. The close-mindedness that Juan encountered was astounding; he had a cousin who, like other Peruvian werewolves, received the Wolfsbane Potion free of cost, which allowed them to pursue employment. Shaking his head, Juan Carlos wrote more furiously already imagining himself singing carols with his children.

A short cough from his office doorway startled Juan Carlos. Scowling at the mess he had made, he looked up.

"Juan Carlos Paredes Guiterrez, I presume?"

Nodding his head, Juan Carlos waited.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. May I have a word?"

Gesturing to the chair before his desk, Juan Carlos asked, "Is something wrong? The boys never mentioned anything when they came home."

Shaking his head, "Not quite. You have three sons currently at Hogwarts, correct?"

"Yes, Juan Dalmacio, Julian, and Jorge."

"And you have two more at home?"

"I - yes, James* and Mariela, starting in two years."

"Yes, is that a picture of them? Might I see?"

Without waiting for a response, Dumbledore reached for the picture frame that sat facing Juan Carlos on his desk. It was a recent picture; Juan Dalmacio was seated between his parents with a Prefect's badge on his chest. In the front row, sat Julian and Jorge and the youngest two Paredes' children he had yet to meet.

"James and Mariela. Why they bear a striking resemblance to each other, they could pass as twins. But they aren't."

"Excuse me?" said Juan Carlos in a cold voice.

"They have similar coloring, hair and eyes. But James, that's his name right, doesn't bear any resemblance to you at all. Your daughter has your nose and her mother's chin, but your son, James…"

"Headmaster, is there something you would like to ask?"

"Is he Harry Potter?"

* * *

*James=Pronounced Ha-mez


	30. Early Years: Chapter 30

-December 30, 1989-

-Part 2-

"Mamà, when will Papà be home?" asked Harry from his position on the floor.

Pausing in her knitting, Dahlia looked at the clock worriedly. "Soon, mijito. He won't be long."

"But you said that hours ago!" whined Mariela as she paused in decorating Julian with Christmas ornaments.

Sighing in discontent, Jorge removed some tinsel from his ear, "He's probably finishing something important. We have to be patient."

"Patient? We were patient two hours ago," complained Julian.

"Niños, your Papà will be home as soon as he is done with his work. Now lets pull out a book to read together until he gets home."

"Yes! I have the perfect book upstairs," cried Mariela as she ran for the stairs.

"Finally! I didn't fancy turning into a Christmas tree, next-" said Juan Dalmacio.

"You are!"

Slumping in defeat beside his mother, Juan Dalmacio sighed loudly. "Ay, mijo. You need to indulge your little sister when you're home. Remember, soon you'll be off living your own life and you'll miss this," said Dahlia in a faraway voice.

"Mamà! I've still got another year left!"

"A year passes by quickly. Why in two years, Harry and Mariela will be starting Hogwarts."

"Mamà, you know you'll never be rid of us," said Julian as he joined his mother and brother on the coach.

"He's right," agreed Jorge as he jumped on his brother, miraculously not damaging a single ornament. Eager to join his brothers, Harry crawled into his mother's lap. "We'll always be with you."

"And never to old for a cuddle?"

The boys leaned in close as their mother laughed. They only broke apart when they heard a loud crack from the kitchen. Multiple cries of Papà rang in the air, accompanied by heavy footsteps on the stairs. Carefully getting up, the boys skidded to a stop behind their sister at the strange sight in the kitchen.

"Professor?"

"Juan Carlos, what's wrong?"

"Children, go sit in the living room. We'll be right in." said Juan Carlos.


	31. Early Years: Chapter 31

-December 30, 1989-

-Part 3-

"What do you think is going on?" asked Mariela.

"Don't be stupi-ouch!" said Jorge. He rubbed his head and scowled at his oldest brother.

"Don't be rude." Said Juan Dalmacio.

"You mean-"

"You don't think-"

"NO!"

"Mariela, calm down!"

"NO!"

"Ella…"

"He can't take you away."

"No ones taking anyone away."

"We won't allow it."


	32. Early Years: Chapter 32

-December 30, 1989-

-Part 4-

"Juan Carlos, what's wrong?"

"You have Harry Potter in your possession."

Dahlia's face turned stony as she sat down at the kitchen table. "You can't take him from us. He's our son."

"He has a family, he belongs-"

"-With us. His _family_ abandoned him at a museum. _We_ took him in, he's our son."

"Mrs. Paredes, he has a family."

"He does. We are his family," said Juan Dalmacio.

"Now, listen here."

"No, you listen. He is our son and he is staying with _us._"

"You have no right."

"We have every right." Said Dahlia.

"If you mean to take him from us, I'd look at the records first."

"I see," said Dumbledore before he Disapparated.


	33. Early Years: Chapter 33

\- January 4, 1990 -

Laying the parchment onto the desk in front of her, Minerva McGonagall leaned back into her chair. "He's been adopted by the Paredes family."

"Yes."

"How could this be?"

"A blood adoption, it's the only way for him to be recognized as their child completely."

Pursing her lips, Minerva said, "The Paredes boys are good boys. They're well-mannered, even Jorge and he runs around with the Weasley twins. If they're any indication, they're a far better choice than the Dursley's."

"Minerva, he was meant to stay with his family."

"He is with family now and clearly they have done all they can to protect him and raise him away from the public eye."

"Minerva-"

"He cannot be removed from his family?"

"No. Despite the circumstances, the Wizengamot would rule in their favor."

"Then he'll stay with them."

Moving toward the window, Albus Dumbledore wondered how his plan could have failed so terribly.

* * *

Author's Note: Next up, Hogwarts! (almost)


	34. Early Years: Chapter 34

\- July 30, 1991 -

"Harry, are you awake?"

Blinking blearily at the lump on his left, Harry groaned.

"Is that a yes?"

Murmuring into his pillow, Harry received a hard poke to the side.

"'Ella, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You were snoring."

"I was not."

"Yes you were."

"Was not."

"Was too! Now, I have a question."

Groaning louder, Harry flopped onto his back and grasped at the blankets Mariela had taken.

Huffing, Mariela spread the blankets out before asking, "Do you think we'll be sorted into the same house?"

"Of course we will!"

"But -"

"Mariela, we've gone over this. We're going to get sorted into Gryffindor, just like Juan Dalmacio, Julian and Jorge did."

"But-"

"Nope. Now can we go back to sleep?"

Sighing loudly, Mariela grabbed her pillow before she allowed herself to sleep. Harry waited until her breaths evened out before he too fell asleep.


	35. Early Years: Chapter 35

\- July 31, 1991-

"I can't believe it! Our first trip to Diagon Alley!" cried Mariela as she spun about her brother.

"Ella, we've been to Diagon Alley before," said Harry.

"Yes, but its our first trip to buy Hogwarts supplies!"

"Mariela, settle down or we'll never get what we need," said Dahlia. "Now, listen. Julian and Jorge, you two stick together and go on ahead. We'll meet you at Flourish and Blotts in an hour. Let's head to Ollivander's."

Waving off Julian and Jorge, who quickly disappeared into the crowd, Mariela and Harry followed their mother to Ollivander's.

The shop was dusty and quiet. As Mariela peered closely at a lopsided pile of wand boxes, Harry looked around. A quiet voice broke the silence.

"Here for Hogwarts?"

"Mr. Ollivander!" said Dahlia. "Yes, these two will be starting Hogwarts this year."

"Your youngest?" ask Ollivander as measuring tape appeared by his side.

"Yes, Harry and Mariela."

Mariela was first, selecting quickly a 9 ¾ maple wand with unicorn hair core. Harry took longer, especially once Ollivander recognized Harry. Harry was all to eager to hear about the wands that had chosen his parents. It was only when the pile of boxes surrounding Harry had grown to knee-height that Ollivander pulled out one, 11" holly wand with phoenix feather core. Harry's excitement dimmed when Ollivander relayed the story of its brother wand. He wasn't sure what to make of it as he followed his mother and sister toward the bookshop.

…

Mariela hummed quietly to herself as she perused the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. The selection was the stuff of her dreams and she was eager to read books she had never had the opportunity to read before. Deciding to be sensible, she searched for _The Standard Book of Spells._ It took her a few minutes before she spotted it on a shelf above her head. There were two copies and she aimed to grab both for herself and her brother. She had both books in hand when someone snatched one away.

"Oi!"

"I need this," said a pale boy with white-blond hair.

"I need both of them," replied Mariela as she attempted to tug the second book back.

"Why on Earth do you need two copies of the same book?" asked the boy tugging the book toward himself.

"Oh!" cried Mariela as the book slipped out of her grasp. "I needed the second copy for my brother! We're both starting at Hogwarts this year."

"A brother?" asked the boy as he looked around cautiously.

"Yes, my twin brother. We've got three older brothers though. Juan Dalmacio finished Hogwarts last year, Julian will be a sixth year, and Jorge is a third year," explained Mariela. "Are you excited to be starting Hogwarts? I am. I've been waiting for _years_ to go to Hogwarts."

Seeing the boy nod Mariela continued, "I'm worried though, that James and I won't be in the same house. Do siblings usually go to the same house? All of our brothers have been in Gryffindor, our parents went to school in Peru but they seem to be the sort to have been placed in Gryffindor if they had gone to Hogwarts. James definitely is."

"Er- "

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Mamà says I should listen more. I'm Mariela Paredes Lujan, you are?"

"Dra-," started the boy before he was interrupted.

"Mariela, where are you hiding?" asked Jorge as he appeared behind the smaller boy who jumped in surprise.

"Jorge! Look, I found _The Standard Book of Spells_!" exclaimed Mariela as she showed the book to her brother.

"That's great, but don't we need two of those?" asked Jorge.

"Yes, but-" at that Mariela gestured to where the boy had been standing but realized he had suddenly disappeared. "Oh, well, I figure I could ask Juan Dalmacio for his books since he won't be needing them anymore."

"That's right! Come along, James found a book that you're going to like," said Jorge as he drew his sister close. "Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"Don't know. I never got his name," responded Mariela.

…

Standing behind a convenient row of bookshelves, Draco Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief. He knew, though he had never encountered such a situation before, that older brothers were the unpredictable sort. Mariela Paredes Lujan - the name sounded foreign and familiar to Draco. As he stepped out from behind the bookshelves he caught sight of her speaking quickly to a witch who was clearly her mother. Two other boys were there, the other brothers she mentioned, and he looked around for the fourth.

A hand dropped unto his shoulder and he nearly jumped until he realized it was his mother.

"Draco, why are you skulking around the bookshelves?" she asked as she started him curiously. "Come along, your father is waiting with the rest of your books."

He nodded and followed his mother along to the front of the shop. He caught sight of Mariela as they crossed the shop floor who waved enthusiastically before one of her brothers caught her arm. His mother raised an eyebrow but continued toward his father who was waiting impatiently.

"Come, we need to have you fitted for your robes," said Lucius Malfoy. In an undertone as they walked out of Flourish and Blotts, "It would do well to not consort with savages. One never knows _what_ they might have."

Draco nodded quickly as they continued onto Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in silence.

…

"So that's the friend you made," asked Harry after he had settled his sister's flailing limbs.

Pulling her arm away, Mariela rolled her eyes and said, "Almost friend. One can only be a friend if you know their name. Now, there was a book on charms I wanted to have a look at before we have to get our robes!"

Sighing dramatically, Harry followed after his sister. His older brother's words still ringing in his ears - _"Remember, Harry. We've got to keep an eye on Mariela. We can't have her getting in with the wrong sort." At Harry's confused look, Julian explained, "She's our little sister and as her older brothers it's our duty to keep an eye on her." _Harry nodded in remembrance of the words, even as his sister looked at him with worry.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Weren't you looking for a book?"

Eyes opened wide, Mariela turned back to the bookshelves.


	36. First Year: Chapter 1

\- September 1, 1991-

"Come one, we've got to hurry!" cried Mariela as she jumped on her brother's sleeping body.

Harry only groaned in response. Since the day they had met Harry had never had the opportunity to sleep in. Instead he found himself constantly awakened by his sister's antics. He mumbled into his pillow.

"What was that?" asked Mariela as she leaned down to listen.

"Is it even dawn yet?" asked Harry wearily.

"Yes," replied Mariela, "five minutes ago."

Groaning louder, Harry collapsed back down into the bed. Sighing, Mariela tossed herself next to him.

"This will be the last we'll do this," said Mariela in an airy voice.

"What?" grumbled Harry.

"I know you've read Hogwarts a History," said Mariela before explaining, "There are separate dorms for boys and girls at Hogwarts."

"So?"

"So! We haven't slept apart since-since…forever!" exclaimed Mariela.

"So?"

Mariela sighed quietly and Harry joined in. "What are you really worried about?"

"How-never mind. What if we're in different houses?"

"Ella…we've talked about this."

"Yes, but, I have this terrible feeling that we'll be Sorted into different Houses."

"A terrible feeling?" asked Harry dryly.

Shoving at Harry, Mariela screeched, "You know my feelings are always right."

"Ella…just because Great-great-great-grandma Lujan was a Seer does not mean that all your _bad feelings_ are right."

"When have they ever been wrong?"

"Urgh…Mariela, it doesn't help you to worry. Let's just get ready to go," grumbled Harry.

"Really?"

Harry nodded slowly as he carefully removed himself from the bed. Mariela sprang out of the bed and began darting around the room collecting all the things they had yet to pack, namely pictures and other knick-knacks. Meanwhile, Harry decided to head downstairs and start the kettle.

…

Dahlia had been awake for several hours, too restless to sleep any longer. Today was the day that her youngest would be heading for Hogwarts. It seemed to strange that just a few short years ago, they were just learning to read. Now, they were rambunctious and eager to read everything. She smiled as she heard thumps of movement from the room overhead and then quiet footsteps coming down the stairs.

Harry crept into the kitchen and stopped when he saw her sitting. He smiled, still half-asleep before setting the kettle to boil more water before slumping into a chair. Dahlia smiled to herself again. Eight years ago, Harry had been an underfed, small and quiet child. Now he was as spirited as his sister who he towered over (by a handful of inches). In fact, Harry had finally reached her own height of 5'3". Another few inches would have him even with Jorge who was 5'5". Julian wasn't much taller at 5'6" and Juan Dalmacio stood taller than his father (5'7") at 5'9". Dahlia wondered, as she had only ever seen a handful of pictures of Harry's parents, what Harry would look like as grew older.

Her gaze was so intense that Harry had finally taken notice. He squirmed under his mother's eyes, wondering what she was thinking of.

"Mum?"

"Oh, sorry dear," said Dahlia absentmindedly.

Tilting his head to one side, Harry asked, "what were you thinking of?"

With a slow smile, Dahlia reached over to tug Harry into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her youngest son and explained, "I was thinking of how much you've grown. How much your siblings have grown."

"Ella hasn't grown an inch."

Snorting quietly, Dahlia shook her head. "Harry," he ducked his head, "you've all grown. Why soon you'll be too big to sit in my lap."

"Mum!"

"It's true," said Dahlia, "Now before you grow anymore, help get breakfast started."

Hopping off her lap, Harry began pulling out the necessary cookware as Dahlia considered what was sure to be the best Christmas present possible.

…

"Now, you're all sure you've packed everything?" asked Dahlia as she led her children toward Platform 9 ¾ .

"Yes, mum" they chorused in unison as they passed through the wall and onto the platform.

Gasping in wonderment, Mariela and Harry shared a look of excitement.

"Boys, help your brother and sister with their things," said Dahlia as she rushed to hug her older boys before they squirmed away. "Remember to find them a compartment before you look for your friends!"

"Yes, mum."

"James, Mariela, remember to keep an eye out for each other and for your brothers."

Nodding earnestly, Harry and Mariela hugged their mother tightly before sprinting after their older brothers. Sighing quietly, Dahlia followed them with her eyes until she could no longer see them.

"Your youngest?" came a voice from her right. Looking over Dahlia saw a friendly looking red-haired woman who had a small red-haired girl by her side.

"Yes, my youngest two, James and Mariela. I have two others- one sixth year, that'll be Julian and one a third year - Jorge. My eldest has already finished Hogwarts, he started Auror training last week," shared Dahlia.

"My youngest boy, Ronald, started this year. One of my sons is a fifth year and my twin boys, Fred and -

"-George! Why you're the twin's mum! My Jorge is friends with your boys," exclaimed Dahlia.

"Yes, I knew I had heard your boys' names before! My Charlie is a friend of your eldest! He's working with dragons in Romania. Bill is Curse-Breaker, and this one is Ginny, my youngest," finished Molly.

The two mums chatted quietly until the Hogwarts Express began to move. They each caught sight of their children and managed a final wave goodbye before they left the platform.

…

Harry and Mariela spoke quietly to each other in the compartment their brothers had found for them. They had quickly departed once they had fit their trunks in to look for their friends. The compartment door slid open and a red-haired boy looked in.

"Could I join you?" he asked. "Everywhere else is full."

The siblings looked at each other before nodding in acquiescence.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Mariela and this is James," said Mariela. "I was just asking James what House we'll get sorted into. We're hoping for Gryffindor, all our brothers have been Gryffindor. How about you?"

"Oh. Gryffindor! All my family has been in Gryffindor, my brothers and my parents too," said Ron.

"Brothers? How many do you have? We've got three older brothers. Juan Dalmacio, Julian and Jorge. Juan's training to be an Auror - he just started actually. Julian's a sixth year and I heard him tell Juan that he's thinking of being an Auror too!"

"Really?" asked both Harry and Ron.

"Yes! I overheard them talking last week before Juan left for his training," explained Mariela.

"Wow. Er…I've got five brothers. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie have finished Hogwarts. Ginny's the last one of us, she starts Hogwarts next year," shared Ron.

"You've got a little sister!" exclaimed Mariela. As she opened her mouth to speak more - "Mariela!"

"Sorry," said Mariela not looking sorry at all, "Mum says I need to listen more often."

Harry nodded as he rubbed his forehead.

"Is that? No…is that a scar? On your forehead?" asked Ron.

Sharing a look of surprise with his sister, Harry nodded.

"Wh-why... are you Harry Potter?" exclaimed Ron.

Making a shushing motion, Mariela got up to check that the compartment door was firmly locked.

"You're Harry Potter," repeated Ron.

Harry nodded his head.

"But, you said your name was James," said Ron stumbling over the name.

"Well of course it is," said Mariela, "Harry _James_ Potter. We just say it a little differently."

"I don't understand."

Sighing, Mariela sat down next to Harry. "It's up to you."

Groaning to himself, Harry explained how he came to live with and be adopted by the Paredes family. Ron's eyes never lost their widened state as he listened to Harry, and Mariela, explain their parents plan to keep Harry safe.

"So…"

"Harry needed to be safe and with family. What's so hard to understand?"

"It…just…urgh!" exclaimed Ron as he sat back into his seat. At that moment the compartment door opened again.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

…

The rest of the train ride had been uneventful and soon the trio found themselves changing into their robes. They waited anxiously as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. A large man called for the first years to load into boats and they did as asked, eager to see Hogwarts. Indeed, as they caught sight of Hogwarts for the first time, Mariela couldn't even recall what had had her so anxious at the beginning of the day. At least until they were lined up in the Great Hall.

Mariela held tightly onto her brother's hand as Professor McGonagall explained the Sorting Hat. Later, when questioned, Mariela would be able to recall absolutely nothing that was said or even a single line of the song sung by the Sorting Hat. She saw the bushy haired girl looking for a toad, Hermione Granger, sorted in Gryffindor and the pale blond boy from the bookshop, Draco Malfoy, sorted instantly into Slytherin. When her name was called it was the push from her brother that made her move forward. The terrible feeling was back.

_Ah. Yes. Brave, loyal, a thirst for knowledge… I know the perfect place for you…better be_ RAVENCLAW!

Mariela caught sight of her brothers sitting at the Gryffindor table looking disappointed and confused. Glancing back at Harry as she walked disappointed toward Ravenclaw, she tried to give him strength. She hardly noticed the small smile that crept across the Headmaster's face as she sat at the Ravenclaw table.

The Patil twins were next, one to Gryffindor and one to Ravenclaw and then it was Harry's turn.

…

"Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall paused briefly, "Harry Potter Paredes."

A murmur spread across the Great Hall as students attempted to get a good look at Harry.

_"__Hmm…difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent…and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…"_

Harry worried and chanted in his head: _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin. _

_"__Not Slytherin? You could do great things. No? If you're sure, better be…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

A loud cheer broke across the Great Hall, loudest from the Gryffindor table. Harry caught sight of his sister and sent her a small smile before his brothers pulled him down to sit between them.

"We knew you'd be in Gryffindor," said Jorge.

"Strange about Mariela, though. We were sure she was a Gryffindor, through and through," added Julian.

All the while the Weasley twins chanted "We got Potter! We got Potter!" until a stern glare from Professor McGonagall settled them down. Harry cheered half-heartedly when Ron was sorted into Gryffindor wondering if his sister's terrible feeling was right after all.


	37. First Year: Chapter 2

\- Monday, September 2, 1991 -

Harry awoke to the familiar feeling of someone jumping on his bed. "Ella!" he grumbled only half awake. He then remembered what had happened the night before and sat up quickly knocking into the person on his bed.

Groaning in pain, Harry rubbed his head as he scowled at the blurry figure also groaning in pain. Putting on his glasses he recognized the blurry figure as his brother Jorge.

"Jorge?" asked Harry.

"Sorry, thought you were used to that," explained Jorge.

"Well, yeah. But Mariela's smaller. Why are you here?" asked Harry grumpily.

"Here to make sure you make it to breakfast and your first class on time," explained Jorge.

"What?"

"Juan Dalmacio. On his first day at Hogwarts he overslept, missed breakfast, and was ten minutes late to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was furious; he lost 10 points for Gryffindor. When Julian started, Juan Dalmacio woke him up on his first day, made him eat breakfast, and then showed him the way to class. It's a Paredes tradition now."

Nodding, Harry gathered his things so that he could get dressed.

"10 minutes or I'll drag you out half-dressed!"

Tossing a pillow in his brother's direction, Harry tried to feel annoyed but all he felt was pleased.

…

"Mariela," whispered a quiet voice. Opening one eye cautiously, Mariela caught sight of Padma Patil. She looked at her curiously; "Your brother, he's in the common room."

Confused, Mariela gathered her things and made her way quickly to the bathroom. After 10 minutes, refreshed and ready to go, Mariela made her way to the common room and found Julian.

"Julian?"

Smiling, Julian hugged his sister tight. "How's Ravenclaw?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Mariela headed out of the common room with Julian close behind. "Ella, what's wrong?"

She hummed to herself before responding, "They asked about Harry. They noticed that we have the same last name and they wanted to know more."

"What did you say?" asked Julian curiously.

"That he's our brother."

"That's it?" said Julian surprised.

"Do they need to know anything else?" replied Mariela dryly.

Chuckling, Julian and Mariela walked in silence to the Great Hall. When Mariela attempted to walk toward Ravenclaw table, Julian steered her toward the Gryffindor table. "Julian?"

"There's no rule that says we can't sit at different tables for meals. So we decided that you're having breakfast with us. Lunch and dinner too if you'd like - and after I'll take you to your first class," explained Julian. Mariela smiled. Perhaps her terrible feeling was wrong after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Its a short chapter but I've been trying to figure out precisely what will be happening next. Some events might be similar, some might be altered, some might not appear at all. I have a rough outline for the next few years and plenty of free time so there will be more chapters (longer chapters!) coming up.


End file.
